In subsea operations, it may be desirable to separate a fluid mixture into two or more separate fluid streams prior to conveying the fluid streams to the surface or to a subsea locale. A fluid separator operationally configured to separate a fluid mixture into two or more separate fluid streams, including gas and non-gaseous fluid streams, under subsea external hydrostatic pressure is desired.